thepurgetvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Urge to Purge
Episode three of season one. Aired September 18th, 2018. Summary Penelope prepares for her sacrifice. Rick and Jenna weigh the cost of closing their business deal. Episode Guide Purge Night is ramping up. Jane bears witness to an unexpected murder; so do Jenna and Rick. Miguel is more desperate than ever to find the school bus. Penelope is chosen. Masked Joe enacts an odd sort of vigilante justice. Read our recap to get caught up on the madness. Jenna and Rick secure massive investment -- but there’s a catch Jenna and Lila are in the midst of a steamy poolside makeout session in the underbelly of the Stanton mansion. Lila reveals her true feelings for Jenna; unsure how to react, Jenna counters by blurting out that she’s pregnant. Shortly thereafter, Mr. Stanton invites Jenna and Rick to negotiate an investment in their company, which builds low-income housing. They settle on 35% and a board seat for $75 million in seed money. Jenna and Rick’s exhilaration immediately turns to horror when Stanton abruptly brings out a former employee, who is bound and begging for his life. Stanton hands Rick a gun and insists that he shoot the man; when Rick refuses, Stanton shoots the man himself. Deeply shaken, Jenna makes Rick promise that they won’t take Stanton’s money. Purge Night claims a key member of Jane’s team Jane’s team closes the deal -- it’s a celebration! As the team pop champagne on one end of the conference room, Jane frets in the opposite corner as she unsuccessfully attempts to connect to the live feed of her hired gun, Blacka. After David Ryker calls into the mini-party, Jane wanders upstairs, away from the party and the safe zone, in search of Mark and Alison, the two members of her team vying for VP. To her horror, she finds Alison stabbing Mark’s lifeless body with a pair of scissors. Penelope abducted by nuns Morale is on the sharp decline in Tavis’ cult after its members have been forced to witness the savage murders of Arthur and Melissa. Tavis attempts to raise spirits and asks Penelope to chip in and give a speech to inspire her friends. A series of flashbacks reveal that her parents were deceived into making themselves vulnerable during the first Purge on Staten Island, and that they died at the hands of intruders as Penelope and Miguel hid in the closet. Tavis rewards Penelope for her uplifting attitude by allowing her to be Purged upon next; she exits the blue school bus and is abducted by a gang of men wearing nun masks and wielding ball and chains and bows. Miguel trades his car for information on Penelope’s whereabouts Miguel beseeches -- begs! -- Pete the Cop to help him find the blue school bus, but Pete wants something in return. When Pete learns that Miguel survived the Gauntlet (against 1000 to 1 odds, no less), he suddenly becomes interested. He takes Miguel to the surveillance room in the back of the Cantina and tells him that the bus goes on the same route every year. In exchange for this vital information, Miguel gives him the 1971 Chevelle he won in the Gauntlet before heading out into the night. A group of armed men in nun masks silently point him in the direction of the bus. He stops the bus and boards it, only for Tavis to tell him that the nuns have just taken Penelope. Is Joe Purge Night’s chaotic good? Mysterious, mask-wearing, motivational-tape-listening man Joe follows two Purge Night hooligans who terrorize a woman named Eileen in her house. He dispatches the hooligans with two shots from his shotgun. He takes Eileen by the hand and brings to his truck and drives off down the street. http://www.usanetwork.com/thepurge/episode-guide/season-1-episode-3-the-urge-to-purge Gallery ThePurge 103 DominicFumusa 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 FionaDourif 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 FionaDourif2 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 FionaDourif3 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 GabrielChavarria 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 GabrielChavarria DominicFumusa 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 GabrielChavarria DominicFumusa2 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 GabrielChavarria FionaDourif 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 GabrielChavarria FionaDourif2 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 GabrielChavarria2 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 103 JessicaGarza 1920x1080.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1